User blog:Heather the dragon rider/All Hail Abbot Julien
What have I done... I'm not sure what this is exactly... I'm sorry rofl I just have to get this OUT OF MY HEAD XD ---- "It's right over here, King Julien, oh just wait till you see it, you're gonna love it! It took weeks to build, but it's gonna be so great! Wait till you ride in it!" Timo snorted with laughter. "Ahem. Sorry. Here it is, your majesty..." He pulled back a curtain. "Your airplane!" A strange contraption sat on a large flat rock. To anyone else it would have looked like a pile of junk melted together, but in King Julien's eyes it was beautiful. He gasped. "It-it's beautiful! It's amazing! I can't even think of a word! What's the word I'm looking for, Maurice?" Maurice didn't look very impressed by the machine. "Umm... a pile of junk? Not going to work? Broken limbs waiting to happen?" "No, no, Maurice, that's NOT what I'm lookin' for! Never mind!" Julien turned back to Timo and hugged him tightly. "It's... it's..." His eyes popped open as he remembered the spikes on a tenrec were rather painful. "OW!" He jumped back, wringing his paws in the air, then wiped them on his fur. "Uhh... let's go! Fly it!" He bounded over to the machine. "It does fly, right? Where do you get in?" He was climbing all over it. "The entrance better not be in the butt." muttered Maurice. His experience with the Mega-Gecko had made him a bit suspicious of this invention. Timo snorted again. "Nope, not this time." Julien sat down on top of the plane. "Where is the door?! Did you even put one in?!" "It's right here, your majesty." Timo opened the door, which was of course in the one place Julien hadn't looked. "Oh." King Julien swung down into the plane, landing in the pilot's seat. "Oooh, buttons!" he giggled. "What's this one do?" "I wouldn't press that yet, King Julien." advised Timo. "Not until you're ready to go. Actually, I'm not sure what that one button does, but you'll find out soon enough, I guess. When do you want to try it out?" "Right now!" yelled Julien. "Alright! Just a second, gotta make a couple last minute adjustments..." the tenrec waddled off. "I'll go get Clover." said Maurice. "She'll kill me if we leave without her." "Oh fine. But she always spoils the fun." grumbled Julien, slumping down in the seat. Maurice left, leaving him alone in the plane. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes watched from the rocks above, peering evilly at the creatures below. "Perfect chance. I could sneak in there, and sabotage it. They'd take off, explode, and never know what happened. Everyone'd just think the tenrec built it wrong." Crimson smirked. "Hmm." Uncle King Julien tapped his fingers on a rock. "Sounds like a good idea... make it look like an accident... Let's do that. Sage, you stay here, me and Crimson are gonna sneak in there and see what we can do." Sage nodded slowly, though he didn't appear to really have heard him. He was covered in butterflies and smiling happily, his eyes closed. Uncle Julien rolled his eyes at the muscular lemur, and he and Crimson slipped down the rocks toward the plane. Seeing Timo was faced the other direction, the two snuck in the plane door, thinking it was empty and not noticing Julien in the pilot's seat. Julien did not notice them either, as he was busy looking at the buttons, and wondering what would happen if he pressed the big red one. "Ready to go, King Julien?" Maurice hopped back into the plane, followed by Clover and Mort. "Ready?! I been waiting for AGES!" the lemur king was flopped over the back of the seat. He straightened up suddenly, making a face as he saw the little mouse lemur. "What's he doing here?! This is a very important mission, we can't have him coming!" Mort stared up at him with his huge eyes. "I must come, to protect my King Julien!" "No! You're staying on the ground, Mort!" Julien yelled. "You can't make me!" Mort said defiantly. "Oh yes I can! Clover! Show him to the door!" He pointed angrily at the window. "I mean... the door!" He moved his pointing finger to the doorway. Clover sighed. "Sorry, Mort, you can't come." She began pushing him toward the door. "No!" he yelled, grabbing on to the seat. "Out, Mort!" King Julien jumped down and kicked him hard, sending him flying out the door, into the sea. He jumped back into the seat and sat back down. "We all ready to go now, Timo?" he called. Timo gave him a thumbs-up. "Yep! Who's flyin'? I probably should..." "I'll do it." volunteered Clover. "I'm good at this kind of thing." She jumped up onto the seat, Julien sliding over to make room for her. "I guess. But I wanna turn after you." he said. Maurice hopped into the seat next to them. "Let's go!" yelled Clover, who was very excited to be piloting a plane. "Done yet, Crimson?" Uncle Julien whispered in her ear. "They're about to take off, and we don't wanna be in here when that happens." "Yes, I got something done. Not sure what it'll do, but something should explode." the lemur wiped grease off her paws. "We've got to get out-- oh no... they've already closed the door! There's no way out!" "We can't let them know we're in here though!" The old lemur sounded almost panicked. "Maybe there's another way of this thing..." But it was too late. By this time, the airplane was already running and headed off down the makeshift rock runway. "Few more seconds and we'll be in the air!" Clover wooped in excitment. Maurice, holding tight to the seat in anxiety, didn't look so thrilled. "This thing better work!" Timo smiled happily to see that his creation had worked so well this far. Suddenly his smile was replaced by a look of total shock as the airplane, without a sound, disappeared in a big yellow flash! "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" King Julien was still screaming, his eyes shut, even when the plane was not moving anymore. "King Julien, calm down!" Maurice tried to comfort him. "We're still alive! Whatever happened..." Clover recovered from the shock quicker than anyone else. "We crashed before the plane even left the runway! How did that happen? And... where are we?" Looking out the window, they didn't appear to be in Madagascar anymore. The trees were huge and strange, and anyway, they had taken off from the Cove of Wonders, which had no trees on it. They appeared to be in the middle of a forest. "Where's Timo?" Clover flung open the door, calling, "Timo! What happened?" There was no answer, only the flapping of startled birds flying away, squawking and chirping. Julien had stopped screaming now and joined his bodyguard at the door. "Where are we, Clover?" he gasped. "Did we land on Mars?" "I don't think it's Mars, Your Majesty." Clover jumped out onto the loam of the forest floor. "But I have no idea where it is." She sniffed the unfamiliar surroundings. Maurice and Julien came out of the plane. "How did we get here if we didn't even fly?" Maurice was flabbergasted. "I don't know any more than you two do." Clover said. "But I'm going to climb that tree and see if I can see anything from there. You stay right here." With that, she bounded up a nearby oak, which towered above most of its neighbors. Reaching the top, she looked out, shielding her eyes with one paw, but saw nothing except more trees, until she turned South, where she saw a strange sight. Poking out of the trees was what appeared to be a redstone tower, with a weathervane on top. "Huh. Some kinda building over there." she mused to herself. Julien suddenly leaped up on Maurice's head with a squeal. "What was that?" He was quite frightened of this strange place. "What was what?" "That! I heard a rustle in the bushes!" the king pointed to the bushes in front of them. "Uhh, it was prob'ly a bird, King Julien." Maurice tried to ease him off his head, but Julien held on tight. "That would have to be a pretty big bird..." "Dat's right, just us liddle birdies." Out of the undergrowth stepped a ragged rat wearing an eyepatch, followed by several other creatures, ferrets, stoats, weasels, and such, all similarly attired. The rat grinned cruelly as his gang surrounded the two lemurs. "What do you want?" Maurice could tell at a glance they were not friendly. "Oh, nuttin' much, mates." The leader rat strode closer, drawing a rusty sword from his belt. "Just whatever ya got on ya, then ya can go 'long unharmed if ya cooperate." Maurice finally pried Julien off from his head, dumping him on the ground, where he just clung to the older lemur. "Don't let them take my stuff! Help, Mo-mo!" Maurice sighed. "It's fine, Your Majesty..." He cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted up at the tree, "CLOVER!" he added in a mutter to Julien, "We don't have anything they could rob us of anyway." Julien looked a little reassured, but held tightly on to his crown. The rat, immediately suspicious, looked up in the tree, only to see the feet of Clover flying toward his face, but not in time, as she landed right smack on top of him, knocking out his two front teeth, not to mention the rat himself. "Thought you'd attack the king, eh?" she growled in his face, despite knowing he couldn't hear her. The rat's followers growled and closed in on her. She stood up fast, readying for a fight. "Well, you won't rob this king! Heee-yah!" Teeth and fur flew as the vermin were attacked unprepared by the red-furred whirlwind. Julien stood up, punching the air and cheering her on. "Yeah! Go Clover! Kick their pathetic little butts to pieces!" A few moments later, every one of the vermin band lay knocked out cold on the ground, most with missing teeth, black eyes, and even a few broken bones, most likely. Clover just stood there, dusting off her paws. Tbc Dewrose Rose of the Morning 04:51, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fictions Category:Heather the dragon rider's Fanfics Category:Short Stories Category:Crossovers